Dineral de Amor
by Nana Walker
Summary: Lavi, al vagar por la orden descubre la causa del cansancio de Allen. La causa: Kanda. Esto comenzara a ocasionar problemas entre los tres. Sin embargo Allen le asegura que no todo es lo que parece... LavixAllen / KandaxAllen. Lemon.¡5ºcapi arriba!
1. Prologo

N/A: Yay!! acá traigo otro fic, pero no será como los demás. ES un Laven/Yuullen. Espero que lo disfruten *-*

_**Dineral de Amor**_

_**Capitulo 01: Prologo**_

_Moyashi-chan… últimamente esta RARO... como decirlo… se duerme con facilidad, excesiva diría yo, en cualquier lugar… además a veces cojea… ¿No le habrá sucedido algo?_

- ¿Allen, estas bien?- le pregunto Lavi. Le parecía muy extraña la reacción de Allen. Apenas llegado el carrito de comida, se había imaginado a Allen pidiendo un montón de cosas, pero nada. Allen seguía durmiendo profundamente. A pesar de que lo zarandeaba diciéndole que había llegado la comida, este ni siquiera reaccionaba.

Después de media hora en que Lavi había zarandeado a Allen este último abrió los ojos. Al principio lo miro extrañado pero no dijo nada. Las tripas lo estaban matando.

- Lavi, ¿aún no viene el carrito con la comida?- le pregunto, mientras se enjugaba los ojos.

Lavi abrió los ojos como platos. Allen tenía que estar bromeando-. Allen, hace media hora que vino… el carrito con la comida.

-¡¡EH!! ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?!- le pregunto afligido.

- Trate de despertarte pero fue imposible. Dormías como tronco- le contesto y agrego con una sonrisa, al ver la triste expresión de Allen-. Pero si quieres podemos ir al comedor.

- ¿De verdad?- contesto este, mientras los ojos le brillaban emocionados.

Lavi solo asintió. Cuando Allen ponía cara de felicidad ante algo tan simple, realmente le hacía gracia. Y era una de las cosas que le gustaban del albino. Su pureza y, a veces su carácter infantil, aunque este último siempre se viese escondido ante la seriedad y responsabilidad de Allen.

* * *

_¡Sigo insistiendo!__ Allen esta raro, apenas terminó de comer se volvió a dormir tronco. No sé qué le pasa. Le he preguntado, pero me dice que debe ser el cansancio al tener constantes misiones. Sé que es una mentira ¡¡maldito Allen!! Odio cuando me mientes, intentando no preocupar a nadie. Te quiero más que nadie... ¿Por qué crees que me preocupo tanto por ti? Y sin embargo nada, nunca me dices nada… a veces pienso que serias un buen Bookman… Pero ese no es el caso, lograre que me lo digas, ¡¡palabras del baka usagi!!(¡Ah! ¡Maldito Yuu, me está pegando eso del Moyashi y del baka usagi!)_

- ¡¡Allen cuidado!!- gritó Lavi. El albino se dio la vuelta. Un Akuma nivel tres lo miro, con una sonrisa monstruosa, antes de lanzarle el ataque, el que fue parado por el martillo de Lavi.

El cuerpo del Akuma salto lejos, mientras Lavi corría a ver si Allen no había sufrido algún daño. ¿Por qué Allen estaba tan distraído? ¡Maldición!

- ¡¡Gracias Lavi!!- le agradeció el albino, mientras le daba el golpe final al Akuma. Habían tenido realmente suerte de no haberse encontrado con un nivel 4.

- ¡¡Allen, ¿qué diablos te pasa?!! Ese Akuma casi te hace daño... y yo... – sin embargo no pudo terminar. No podía decirle la razón por la que estaba tan preocupado.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- simplemente respondió-. Pudimos acabar con los Akumas…

Sin embargo Allen no pudo terminar su frase. Sus ojos por un segundo quedaron en blanco y al siguiente todo su cuerpo cayo con un golpe seco al suelo. La voz de Lavi se escuchaba a lo lejos... muy a lo lejos… hasta parecía preocupado de verdad... como si no fuese un Bookman…

* * *

_¡¡Ah!! Esto realmente me está sacando de mis casillas__. ¡Allen del mal ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerte el fuerte?! Por lo que dijo la jefa de las enfermeras (no sé cómo pude siquiera soportar hablar con ella…¡¡Es realmente atemorizante!!) dio como diagnostico un grave stress y fatiga. Por lo visto no has descansado casi nada en mucho tiempo. No sé cual sea la razón, pero estoy decidido a sonsacártela como sea._

-Yuu-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Lavi extrañado. No podía creer que Kanda hubiese ido a ver a Allen. La aversión que sentía el japonés hacia el albino era evidente y, sin embargo, verlo ahí parado, observando a Allen con una mirada escrutadora, era realmente sospechoso.

- ¡¡No me llames por mi nombre, baka usagi!!- le contesto molesto el japonés, mientras salía de la enfermería.

Después de un rato Allen volvió a despertar y se quedo mirando el techo. Ni siquiera se acordaba de nada, pero por lo visto estaba en la enfermería. De seguro el cansancio debía de haberle jugado una mala pasada. ¡Maldito Bakanda! Después de todo, la culpa en gran parte era del japonés… Si no estuviese obligado a hacer "eso", a estas horas no estaría en la enfermería.

- Ya despertaste.

Allen giro bruscamente el rostro. Ni siquiera había notado que había alguien más en la habitación. Pudo notar que el ojo esmeralda de Lavi lo miraba un poco ¿enfadado? ¿Preocupado? No lo sabría definir con seguridad la expresión de Lavi, pero este no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto este, sosteniéndole la mirada a Allen, pero sin sonreír.

- Eh... si- le respondió Allen confuso. Lavi sonaba intimidante y esto era muy extraño en el pelirrojo. Algo lo tenía así, ¿qué sería?

- ¿Por qué me mientes?- le pregunto molesto Lavi. Allen tendría que, por primera vez en su vida sincerarse, o él no respondería.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lo sabes perfectamente- le contesto Lavi y agrego, viendo que Allen lo quería interrumpir-. Le pregunte a la jefa de las enfermeras lo que tenías. Me dijo que era stress y fatiga. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Entrenando?

- Ojala fuese eso…- contesto Allen mientras arqueaba la ceja. De cierta manera era una especie de entrenamiento, pero no de los que Lavi se estaba imaginando.

- A todo esto, vino Kanda- le dijo Lavi, tratando de analizar la expresión que el albino pondría.

Allen simplemente se sonrojo, lo que provoco cierto enojo en Lavi. No entendía el por qué el sonrojo de Allen pero, por una parte, le daba miedo preguntar y enterarse de cosas que hubiese preferido no saber (por muy extraño que esto último sonase para un Bookman).

Lavi se acerco y quedo mirando fijamente a Allen. Sus miradas se encontraron. Lavi acerco el rostro, cada vez más hacia la cara del albino quien se estaba sonrojando ante tal cercanía. De pronto Lavi se detuvo.

- Cuando te des cuenta de que soy tu amigo, me dices la verdad- le pidió Lavi, molesto, mientras se separaba de Allen y salía de la enfermería.

Allen quedo perplejo. ¿Lavi le había dicho aquello? De cierta manera se sentía reconfortante saber que Lavi, en algún momento de las misiones y de su amistad, había dejado de verlo como un simple objeto de estudio, como un simple agente de la historia… pero no le podía decir. Tal vez, si Lavi se enteraba de "aquello" podría llegar hasta atenerle asco. Era demasiado vergonzoso siquiera mencionarlo…

* * *

_Allen, maldita sea… al final no fuiste capaz de decirme… estuve esperando toda la semana para que me contases. E incluso llegue a ir a bufonear a tu habitación de la enfermería y nada. Siempre con tu sonrisa tan cínica, cuanto la odio. Me gusta verte __sonreír, pero solo cuando lo sientes… pero esta semana que te la pasaste en cama, se podía notar a simple vista que forzabas tus sonrisas, no sé con qué objeto, tal vez para que no preocuparme … En verdad, a veces no te entiendo. Sé que no debería preocuparme de esa manera por ti, pero no lo puedo evitar…_

Ya era de noche. Había pasado una semana desde que Allen había sido dado de alta en la enfermería. Y Lavi vagaba por la orden. El panda se había desquitado. Lo había hecho trabaja hasta altas horas de la noche, solo porque él había, según el viejo Bookman, "perdido" el tiempo con Allen, en vez de estar haciendo su trabajo. Los ojos se le estaban cerrando solos.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina, pues su habitación estaba cerca. Sin embargo algo lo detuvo. ¿Era cierto? No podía creer lo que veía. Kanda estaba acorralando a Allen contra la pared. Tal vez se fuesen a pelear. Era lo más probable. Volvió a mirar. Pero vio a Kanda acercando su rostro al cuello de Allen. Lavi no pudo soportar más. Solo se echo a correr. Eso no podía ser. No podía ser. Había visto como Kanda, con Allen acorralado en la pared, le besaba el cuello. No podía ser.

Y el corazón de Lavi, por primera vez, se sentía asquerosamente pesado. No podía creerlo. Y lo que más le había dolido era que Allen no había ofrecido resistencia…

Fin capitulo 01

By Nana Walker

N/A: Yay otra vez con mis fics (si sé, debería terminar los que tengo, pero siempre se me ocurren nuevas ideas DX). Ya sé que las lavenistas dirán: ¿Dónde está el Laven ¬ ¬? Tranquilas, yo amo esa pareja tanto como ustedes, así que pronto verán Laven *¬*. Habrá lemon también, de ambas parejas… Así que paciencia. Ojala les haya gustado. Sé que estuvo recortísimo, pero pronto vendrán capis mucho más largos ;D.

Etto... y quería agradecer a Nema-neechan, por ayudarme con el nombre xD, que a mí no se me ocurría nada ._.

Bien... lo último que me queda por decirle… Su review es mi sueldo (agita una lata)


	2. Prologo II

N/A: Hola, aquí actualizando este fic. Espero que este capi les guste y también quería pedir disculpas, pues se me olvido poner Disclaimer en el capitulo anterior n_nU (¡¡Hoshino-sama no me odies ;O;… Yo no quiero robarme tu hermosa serie... aunque a Allen, si xD)

_**Dineral de Amor**_

_**Capitulo 02: Prólogo II**_

Disclaimer: -man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama. Qué más puedo decir, amo esta serie… y el manga también xD

_Lavi últimamente esta RARO... etto... como decirlo, no se ve muy animado. De hecho, ni siquiera lo veo sonreír y hacer las mismas bromas de siempre… ¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

- Ohayo, Lavi- le saludó el albino, con una sonrisa, pero sin poder contener un pequeño bostezo, por la falta de sueño. Desde que había sido dado alta de la enfermería, Bakanda lo llamaba todas las noches. Sabía que no podía evitarlo, pero desearía poder descansar como una persona normal de vez en cuando. Apenas se colocó detrás de Lavi en la fila para el desayuno, notó que Lavi estaba leyendo algo, por lo que ni siquiera lo había saludado. El albino miro un poco molesto la cabellera pelirroja de su compañero y, silenciosamente, le susurro a su amigo en el oído-. Lavi~

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡No hagas eso, que me asustas!- le grito el ojiverde, mientras se tocaba la oreja en la que Allen le había susurrado.

- Es que no respondías- le respondió el albino y agrego, curioso-. ¿Tan bueno esta ese libro?

Lavi dirigió la vista hacia el pequeño libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Ni siquiera le había prestado la atención necesaria como para comprenderlo de cabo a rabo. Solo lo había mantenido al frente de su ojo, mientras no pensaba en nada, pues aquella imagen siempre se venía a su mente. La imagen de Allen siendo besado por Yuu.

- Si- le mintió el pelirrojo, con la voz un poco molesta y agrego, sin mirar a la cara al albino-. Por favor, déjame leer.

Allen lo miro, con el entrecejo fruncido, pero incapaz de decir nada más. Lavi le escondía algo. Y por lo visto algo relacionado con él, pues era al único que trataba de esa manera. Tendría que averiguarlo.

* * *

_¡¡Lavi sigu__e raro!! Parece que le hice algo muy malo, pues me ignora completamente. He ido a la biblioteca como siempre, para acompañarlo, pero no habla nada y me mira molesto. Antes, cuando iba, era todo completamente distinto. ¿Qué le habré hecho? ¿Habrá sido aquella vez en la que hice trampa en el póker y le gane? No creo… ¿Y qué tal que si? Y lo peor es que nos mandaron a una misión juntos. Sera peor que ir con el flequillo recto de Bakanda…._

Lavi y Allen se dirigían al Vaticano, después de llegar a Roma con el Arca. El nuevo Papa había decidido ir a ver y comprobar el nuevo cuartel de la orden, por lo que habían enviado a los dos exorcistas como protección para el pontífice.

Apenas llegados a la capital, un carruaje del Vaticano los estaba esperando. Comparado con los medios de transporte que usualmente habían utilizado en sus viajes, aquel carruaje era celestial. Era completamente blanco, con líneas doradas que semejaban palomas en ambos costados, mientras que quien conducía el carruaje tampoco desteñía. La puerta de este se abrió, dejando aparecer a un hombre que lucía un uniforme, al igual que el carruaje, completamente blanco.

- Bueno días, exorcistas-sama- les saludo el hombre y agrego, mientras hacia una reverencia y abría la portezuela-. Si tuviesen el honor de entrar…

Allen, con la boca abierta, procedió a entrar de los primeros. ¡¡Cuánto lujo!! Nunca había estado en un lugar como ese. Y lo más increíble es que solo se trataba del carruaje. El Vaticano en sí debía ser mucho más impresionante. Allen anonadado, se sentó, mientras Lavi tomaba lugar al frente de él. El hombre que les había abierto la puerta la volvió a cerrar y, sin más demora, partieron.

Al principio, Allen se limito a ver todo el carruaje, sin prestarle mucha importancia al ambiente que se iba poniendo alrededor. De pronto, se fijo en Lavi. El pelirrojo aún iba molesto. Tal vez sería mejor preguntarle directamente ahora, para poder arreglar las cosas. Tendría que aprovechar que iban solos dentro del carruaje.

- Nee, Lavi- murmuro Allen, tratando de llamar la atención del pelirrojo. Lavi le dirigió la mirada, para dar a entender al albino que le estaba tomando atención, por lo que Allen continuo-. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

- No, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?- le respondió Lavi, tratando de aparentar normalidad, pero con resultados completamente inútiles.

-¡¡Mentiroso!!- exclamo Allen.

- ¿Y qué?- le respondió Lavi, sin siquiera tratar de esconder su molestia y agrego-. Además tú no me deberías decir eso a mí…

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto Allen, totalmente confuso. Antes de que siquiera agregase algo más, fue acorralado por Lavi. Pudo ver aquel ojo suyo, verde, que le miraba molesto, pero también herido… ¿Por qué? ¿Tan grave era lo que le había hecho a su amigo?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste…- comenzó a murmurar el pelirrojo pero, por lo visto, algo no dejaba que el aprendiz de Bookman se expresase bien. Lavi trago saliva y decidido continuo-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kanda y tú… eran novios?

Allen lo miro por unos segundos totalmente shockeado y al segundo se puso a reír, de manera un poco escandalosa. Lavi simplemente lo quedo mirando pero sin cambiar de semblante en lo absoluto.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- le pregunto Allen, desternillándose de risa-. ¿Que Bakanda y yo…? Suena demasiado estúpido. Jajajajajajajaja.

- Los vi, la otra noche en la Orden. Yuu te estaba besuqueando el cuello, detrás de unos pasillos, ¿no?

Allen se quedó pasmado. ¡¡ ¿Lavi los había visto?!! Por un segundo se quedo callado. No sabía realmente que responder. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque nadie se enterase, pero aún así, Lavi lucia exageradamente molesto solo por eso.

- Lavi, no es lo que tú crees…- comenzó a explicarse Allen, pero antes de que pudiese continuar, Lavi lo acallo con un brusco beso. Era distinto de los besos que Kanda le había dado. Lavi, a pesar de que en un principio el beso fue forzado, no lo hacía con brusquedad, sino que todo lo contrario. La lengua de Lavi entro en su cavidad, en un principio brusco, pero después se adecuo, mientras jugueteaba con la lengua del albino. Allen, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a seguirle la corriente a su amigo. Lavi, mientras seguía besando a Allen, le tomo sus blancos y finos cabellos, hundiendo sus dedos en ellos, mientras Allen seguía besándolo. Apenas hubieron terminado, Lavi simplemente se limito a abrazar al albino, mientras que este último no hallaba que decir.

- ¿Po- po- Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto Allen, un poco confuso.

* * *

_¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!! ¡¡¡Le gusto a Lavi!!! Me parece totalmente inverosímil. Es que... como decirlo… supuestamente Lavi va a ser un Bookman, ¿no? Y sin embargo, su beso me tomo de sorpresa y lo que me dijo después… que yo le gusto… es tan… inesperado. Después de eso, estuvimos todo el viaje al Vaticano, tanto de ida como de vuelta, callados, evitándonos. Ahora entiendo el por qué Lavi estaba enfadado. Pero, la verdad no se qué hacer ahora que sé lo que siente. Y si realmente se llegase a enterar de "eso"… supongo que ya no sentiría lo mismo por mí…_

- Oi, ¿qué te pasa, Moyashi?- le preguntó Kanda, mientras miraba la desnuda espalda del albino. A diferencia de otras veces, se notaba a simple vista que el Moyashi estaba distraído, pues cuando lo habían hecho, Allen parecía estar más pendiente de otra cosa que en el mismo acto en sí.

- ¡¡Que me llamo Allen, retardado!!- le contestó Allen, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se comenzaba a vestir. Apenas hubo terminado, vio como Kanda le pasaba un fajo de billetes. Allen miró su pago y, por alguna razón, Lavi se le vino a la mente. Si el pelirrojo se llegase a enterar de eso, ¿qué haría? Allen, vacilando un poco, solo tomo la mitad del dinero.

- ¿No te vas a llevar esto?- le pregunto Kanda, señalando el dinero restante.

Allen simplemente negó con la cabeza y agrego, con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Supongo que no me lo llevo, porque no lo hice como todos los días.

Y sin más, solo dejo la habitación de Kanda. Estaba demasiado cansado, tanto mental como físicamente. Solo necesitaba dormir algo por lo que quedaba de la noche. Camino lentamente a su pieza, mientras los ojos se le cerraban solos. Si seguía así, de seguro caería a la enfermería nuevamente. Apenas abrió la puerta, un Tym hiperactivo lo recibió.

- Tym… a veces, las cosas con los amigos se complican mucho- le murmuro Allen, mientras cerraba la puerta-. Me gustaría que todo fuera como antes de nuevo.

Mientras el gollem seguía revoloteando alrededor, Allen se desvistió y, sin pensar más, solo se metió a la cama.

Fin Capitulo 02

By: Nana Walker.

N/A: Hai hai~ ¿les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Al principio, se me habían ido las ideas para este fic pero, gracias a que le rogué a la Inocencia, me volvieron xD. Si sé, en extensión me quedo igual que el capi anterior, pero paciencia por favor T^T.

Ahora… los agradecimientos a: **Deskdraik** (Kiromi-chan, gracias por tu review (aunque haya sido mayoritariamente quejas xD) Gomen si coloque Yuullen, pero yo ya había advertido 0.o. Sé que prefieres el Lavanda, pero me cuesta imaginar algo con esa pareja… gomen ;O;. Espero que este capi te haya gustado más que el anterior n_nU) **Myvmaru **(gracias por tu review TwT, que bueno que te haya gustado…y que bueno que quieras de las dos parejas xD.. trataré de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible :D) **Seiko Matsusawa** ( Gracias por tu review Seiko-chan *-*, si el fic va a ser de la pareja que mencionaste en el review (no quiero poner el nombre de la pareja, para que siga siendo un misterio xD) Si!! Al final terminara en esa pareja ;D asdasd . Gomen si esperabas lemon en este capi, pero prometo que dentro de unos dos o tres capis más habrá el tan ansiado lemon (aunque aún no tengo claro de que pareja primero xD) y no creo que seas tan depravada sexual por querer leer lemon (créeme... si leyeras un fic en conjunto que estamos escribiendo en la red… eso sí que es depravación xD ¬///¬)) **Riznao **(Gracias por tu review Riznao, ya sabía que te gustaba ese trio, que bueno que hayas encontrado interesante este fic TwT… tratare de actualizarlo lo más rápido que pueda u///u) **Ihitium** ( Gracias por tu review… eres la tercera persona que conozco que le tiene tanta alergia al Yuullen, créeme yo también era así.. pero mis neechans (la mayoría son yuullenistas D:) me enseñaron a tenerle respeto a esta pareja, como yo les enseñe a tenerles respeto al Laven (e incluso convertí a una al Lavenismo xD) Espero que este capi te haya gustado más que el anterior ) **Aswang **(Gracias por tu review TwT y qué bueno que lo hayas encontrado ¿lindo? Yo la verdad pensé que había quedado un poco triste y melancólico xD)

Y también quisiese agradecer a toda la gente que sigue este fic.

Bien.. etto… Janne~ y cuídense mucho

Y por ultimo… Recuerden: ¡¡Su review es mi sueldo!! (agita una lata)


	3. Prologo III

N/A: Hai hai~ (no sé por qué diablos pongo Hai Hai siempre? D: ) aquí actualizando el fic. Perdón por la tardanza… merezco pagarles una indemnización (?). Etto… que más… gracias a todas por su apoyo en el fic n-n y por sus reviews *0*. Espero que este capi les guste n-n y eso… xDU. Ahora que caigo en la cuenta quería mencionar una "curiosidad" del fic (no creo que les importe, pero quiero ponerlo xD)… el adorno del carruaje del vaticano en el capi anterior, lo saqué de la serie Umineko, pues todos los miembros de la familia Ushiromiya usaban algo similar en su ropa (aunque era un águila, no una paloma xDU). En verdad, quería hacerle publicidad a esa serie, pues es demasiado buena y bastante fresca, aunque un poco sadica… .///.U (termino de emitirse el mes pasado *-* (enero 2010)… así que véanla xD.

Bien, sin más relleno… ¡¡el tercer capi!!

_**Dineral de Amor**_

_**Capitulo 03: Prologo III**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sama. Este será el último capi que se llame prologo xD.

_El Moyashi anda raro. De seguro debe ser por una de esas estúpidas razones sentimentalistas por las que siempre se remuerde. Y ese estúpido usagi, me mira raro, como si me quisiese golpear… si me toca, ¡¡lo rebano!!_

Kanda caminaba, como siempre, con el semblante molesto, mientras se dirigía al comedor. Hace cuatro días que el Moyashi ya no iba a su habitación y, aunque no quería aceptarlo, se estaba preocupando. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Sabía demasiado bien que el baka Moyashi era ese tipo de persona… se preocupaba demasiado y era incapaz de ocultarlo.

Apenas entró pudo ver que Allen ya estaba en el comedor, comiendo como pelón de hospicio, como era su costumbre. El japonés se limitó a ir en busca de su soba y, con la misma brusquedad de siempre, tomo asiento al lado de Lenalee. La china lo saludo amistosamente, pero Allen reaccionó de forma totalmente contraria.

- ¡Ya terminé!- exclamó Allen un poco nervioso y agregó, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-. Permiso.

- Pero Allen-kun- le contradijo Lenalee, mientras señalaba la mitad de los platos, pues estos se encontraban aun llenos de comida-. ¿No te vas a comer eso?

- No… ya no tengo hambre- mintió Allen-. Ya, nos vemos después.

Sin esperar que nadie más le hablase, decidió salir del comedor. Apenas Allen se dio la media vuelta, Kanda solo se limitó a quedarse mirándolo. ¡¡Maldito Moyashi!! ¡¡Lo estaba evitando!!

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Allen-kun?- le preguntó Lenalee al japonés, mientras se llevaba a la boca un pequeño trozo de torta de chocolate-. Es muy raro que no se coma todo lo que trae a la mesa…

- ¡Tsk! ¡Ni que me importase!- exclamó Kanda, mientras comenzaba a comer de su soba.

- ¿No se habrán peleado?- le preguntó, de manera inquisitiva, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y agregó, mientras seguía mirando al japonés-. Deberías hablar con él, Kanda. Después de todos, son amigos, ¿no?

- ¿Yo? ¿Amigo de ese baka Moyashi?- le preguntó Kanda, sorprendido y concluyó, mientras seguía ingiriendo su soba-. No soy amigo de gente que esta maldita.

* * *

_¡El Baka Moyashi sigue raro! Maldito sea… a pesar de que le estoy pagando… ya no viene… Además ese Baka usagi, siempre tan molesto… cree que soy imbécil, ¿no? Pero se le nota demasiado que quiere pelea. Me da igual. Si quiere pelear, lo golpeare y de paso lo matare para que se deje de fastidiar…_

Kanda volvía de una misión con Marie. El moreno había podido captar que Kanda estaba enojado por algo. De por sí el japonés siempre tenía un aura de enojo a su alrededor, hasta el extremo de que habían rumores en la Orden de que si Kanda sonreía, un gato moría. Así de extraño era que Kanda sonriese. Pero ahora lucía realmente molesto. Sin embargo prefirió no hacérselo notar.

El peli azul, apenas dejada la Inocencia a cargo de Hevlaska, se dirigió raudo a su habitación. Ya estaba harto. El maldito Moyashi llevaba evitándolo una semana. Si no quería seguir con lo de casi todas las noches, bien, no importaba. Él no le estaría insistiendo. ¡¡Que se pudriera en sus deudas y se muriera!!

Giró por unos cuantos pasillos hasta que finalmente llegó a la puerta de su habitación. Pero no se esperaba aquella sorpresa. Allen estaba parado frente al umbral de la puerta de su habitación, moviendo las manos y los labios, como si ensayase algo.

- ¡Oi! ¡¡Sal de la puerta, estorbo!!- le gritó Kanda, molesto.

Allen se giró, sorprendido y un poco ofendido simplemente le replicó-. No me decías eso, cuando me llamabas por las noches.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué estás diciendo, baka Moyashi?!!- le gritó Kanda, mientras tomaba a Allen de la camisa y lo arrastraba dentro de su habitación. Apenas pasaron la puerta, Kanda la cerro y acorraló contra la pared-. ¿Vienes a qué te lo haga de nuevo?

-¡Claro que no!- le respondió Allen, mientras un pequeño rubor se le asomaba por las mejillas, pero decidido continúo-. Quiero que dejemos esto hasta aquí. Ya no me llames. Sé que me estabas pagando, pero ya no lo quiero hacer más…

Kanda lo quedó mirando unos segundos fijamente, mientras le soltaba la camisa. Era obvio el motivo por el que el Moyashi hacia todo ese show. Lo más bien podría haber dejado de venir, sin hacer toda esa complicación y, sin embargo, se desgastaba en excusas y explicaciones tontas. El peli azul esbozo una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Un gatito murió!! – gritó Allen, al ver la espeluznante sonrisa del japonés-. ¡¡Ya no te rías, Bakanda!!

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Moyashi?- le preguntó y continuó, a pesar de que Allen protestaba al escuchar ese apodo por parte del japonés-. Esto lo haces por el baka usagi, ¿no?

- ¿Por Lavi?- le preguntó, confuso.

- De seguro ese idiota te dijo algo, ¿no?- le preguntó Kanda, mientras el enojo lo invadía. ¿El Moyashi prefería al Baka usagi?

- ¡¡No te importa!! –le gritó Allen, mientras se escabullía por la puerta.

* * *

_¡Tsk! Baka Moyashi… ¿acaso te gusta el Baka usagi? ¿Por qué diablos dejaste todo hasta aquí? ¿Y tus jodidas cuentas? Supongo que podré acostumbrarme a verte jodiendo con otro… ¡Tsk! Baka Moyashi… _

- ¡¡Kanda!!- gritó Allen, mientras veía como el japonés se le acercaba. Habían pasado tres días desde que le había dicho al peli azul que terminasen todo aquello y desde ahí todo había ido con normalidad, por lo menos con el japonés. Ya era medianoche y le habían dado ganas de ir al sanitario, pero se había topado con Kanda. En el día había sido más fácil tratar con él, pues siempre había alguien más que los acompañaba, pero ahora que se encontraban solos, no sabía bien cómo lidiar con la situación…

El japonés se limito a acorralarlo sin ninguna explicación. Estaba claro que no podría dejar al albino así como así. De pasar teniendo sexo todas las noches, había nacido algo más dentro de él. Algo que no sentía desde que Alma había muerto. Y de golpe un beso, violento y fogoso, mientras le colocaba las manos sobre su cabeza. Allen intentaba resistirse, pero su cuerpo respondía condicionado. Kanda simplemente se limitaba a ignorar las quejas del albino hasta que este lo mordió lo suficientemente fuerte.

- ¡¡No te dije que ya no quería nada más!! –le gritó Allen, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del japonés.

- ¡¡ ¿Crees que puedes terminar todo así, puto Moyashi?!!- le gritó el japonés, mientras quería arremeter y seguir hasta el final. Volvió a besarlo, ahora con más brusquedad hasta que sintió un golpe en la nuca, lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarlo a soltar al albino.

- ¡¡ ¿No te dijo Allen que lo soltaras, Yuu?!!- le gritó Lavi, molesto, mientras aún mantenía la mano empuñada. Allen lo quedó mirando sorprendido, pues ni se había dado cuenta del momento en que el pelirrojo, como por arte de magia, se había hecho presente en el sanitario.

- ¡No me llames por mi nombre, bastardo!- le amenazó Kanda, mientras empuñaba a mugen.

Allen al ver la situación, no pudo evitar preocuparse. ¡¡Hasta donde habían llegado las cosas!! Si Lavi y Kanda se ponían a pelear, por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría. Había intentado terminar las cosas de la manera más pacífica posible, pero todo había salido en vano. Lavi y Kanda ya se miraban con una sed de pelea. ¿Acaso todo aquello no podría terminar de otra forma?

Fin Prologo III

By Nana Walker

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado el capi? Espero que sí y si no, ya saben que recibo críticas constructivas. Sé que me quedó incluso más corto que los otros dos capis anteriores, pero es que me cuesta mucho meterme en el papel de Kanda para escribir, sin contar que tenía planeado escribir los pensamientos de cada uno. Si Kanda me quedó un poco Oc me avisan ;_; gomen si no pude escribir mejor las reacciones de Kanda… es que de verdad me cuesta meterme en su mente D:

Por lo mismo, ya no escribiré más los capis con los pensamientos de los personajes... si no puedo escribir bien lo que piensa uno de ellos, tampoco escribiré el de los otros dos, pues tenía la idea de mostrar la perspectiva de los tres ante esa situación ;_;

Por todos los cabos sueltos que ya deje en estos tres capis… no se preocupes, que me encargare de solucionarlos uno por uno a lo largo del fic. Y por el lemon Laven y Yuullen que prometí, no se preocupen que los escribiré n_n

Sin más que agregar ahora me voy a los agradecimientos: **PolidL-Chan (**Muchísimas gracias por tu review *-* … xD también te enojaste? También le tienes aversión al Yuullen ;_;? Por eso mismo quise hacer este fic Laven/Yuullen… para que todas nos uniésemos en pro del yaoi xD (por cierto soy Lavenista n-n, para que no creas lo contrario xDU) y no te preocupes por lo del nombre... si en el primer capi ni se notaba que el fic iba en esa dirección …me mató tu teoría de lo que hubiese pasado en el Vaticano entre Lavi y Allen, pero lo de la monjita no sabría si lo hubiese puesto, pues hay gente poco tolerante y bue *se encoge de hombros* tampoco quiero ganarme el odio innecesario de nadie… espero que te haya gustado este capi xD…. Bye y besos :D) **Aswang (**Muchas gracias por tu review *u* ... si!! Allen recibió dinero!! Es un poco difícil de creer, pero sí lo hizo n_nU… y lo de si es feliz... pues no estaría tan segura… ojala la conti te haya gustado ;_;… bye bye) **deskdraik **(Gracias por tu review Kiromi-chan… Dios... tan terrible encuentras el Yuullen?? 0.o…. no te preocupes, que creo que el final te va a gustar xD… cuídate mucho n_n) **Celestialsan **(Gracias por tu review *-* … gomen si me atraso en continuar tanto los fics… es que trato de avanzarlos en conjunto, por eso demoró, sin contar que cuando entro a clases con suerte cuento con tiempo para respirar *suspira* … Si!! Kanda le paga xD… y sobre la interrogante de por qué Allen necesita ese dinero, pues a lo largo del fic se va a ir respondiendo, aunque creo que este capi ya se mencionó algo n_n… por lo de las otras dudas que puedan ir surgiendo, pues a lo largo del fic se resolverán… bye y cuídate…) **whitepain** (Gracias por tu review ;3 … si! Parece que Allen es víctima, pero creo que al final los tres la están pasando mal ;_; …etto... adivinaste la razón de por qué el pobre Moyashi se vende… y Lavi, pues ahí estoy viendo como describir su reacción cuando se entere u.u … sobre tu duda de cómo Allen termino vendiendo su cuerpo a Kanda… en los otros capis se irá aclarando todo eso n_n … así que os pido paciencia u//u… y por las otras dudas, bue las aclarare todas antes de terminar el fic… bye y cuídate mucho n_n) **lhitium **(Muchísimas gracias por tu review *-*… xD por lo visto les das la guerra al Yuullen xDDDD… no sé.. yo siempre trato de volverlas lavenistas~ mandándoles links de fics laven que me gusten y cosas así xDDD… qué bueno que te haya gustado el segundo capi n_n y que por lo menos las reacciones de ambos hayan quedado decentes u.u… por lo de la respuesta de Allen al beso de Lavi… en los otros capis se verá eso n_n (aunque creo que ya deje muchos cabos sueltos para tan solo tres capis D: ) ¿Quedaron graciosos los pensamientos de Allen? LOL no era mi intención… pero mejor así... le da un poco de comedia al fic, que ya es bastante depre u//u. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capi te haya gustado~ Bye y cuídate mucho *-*)

También quería agradecer a toda la gente que sigue este fic *se inclina*

Y por último recuerden: ¡¡Su review es mi sueldo!! (agita una lata)


	4. Razones: Amor

UMINEKO NO NAKU KORO NI- UMINEKO NO NAKU KORO NI- UMINEKO NO NAKU KORO NI- UMINEKO NO NAKU KORO NI- UMINEKO NO NAKU KORO NI

¡VEANLA! SI VIERON HIGURASHI Y NO LES GUSTO, VEANLA IGUAL, PUES NO ES NECESARIO VER HIGURASHI PARA COMPRENDER A UMINEKO, Y HACERLE UN PEDESTAL (SI LA VEN, ME HARIA ENORMEMENTE FELIZ SI ESCRIBIESEN FICS DE ESA SERIE T^T)

N/A: ¡Holas! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi de esta historia. Pido mil disculpas con la tardanza, pues el mundo real me tenía muy ocupada (tal vez demasiado D: ). Gracias a toda la gente linda que me apoya en este y en todos mis otros fics T^T. Bien no tengo mucho más que agregar *ríe nerviosamnete*

Lo de arriba fue un mensaje subliminal patente *O*

Ojala disfruten de este capi n_n

_**Dineral de Amor**_

_**Capitulo 04: Razones: Amor**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama. Asdasdd.. O eme je! Alma despertó !!(gomen si eso fue spoiler para la gente que aún no se pone al día con el manga de DGray-man .//.)

_- ¿Con qué ese es el Destructor del Tiempo?- preguntó Bookman, al ver a un muchacho, de cabellos blancos, con un ojo vendado, durmiendo en el hospital. Por lo visto la batalla que el chico y Lenalee habían peleado en la "ciudad que se rebobina" los había dejado con graves daños, pues la chica también se encontraba dormida._

_- Se llama Allen Walker-kun- le corrigió Komui, mientras arqueaba las cejas, en señal de nerviosismo. Le molestaba que Bookman tratase a Allen-kun de esa forma, aunque se tratase del oficio del anciano hacerlo._

_Lavi simplemente se limitó a mirar al muchacho, con la mirada un poco despectiva, pero tratando de ocultarlo lo mejor posible. No le convenía, por el bien de su investigación, tratar de manera demasiado esquiva al albino. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Ni idea. Si lo viese de espaldas en la calle, de seguro lo confundiría con un anciano, a causa del color de su cabellera..._

_Pasado un rato, pudo escuchar una voz ajena a todas las que recordaba, que preguntaba por el estado de salud de la hermana de Komui._

_- No te preocupes. Mi abuelo la está examinando, así que se curará enseguida- le informó Lavi, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mientras el Destructor del Tiempo le miraba sorprendido. No podía creer que ese chico, que se veía tan puro e inocente, fuese el "Destructor del Tiempo" del que hablaban las profecías de Hevlaska. Para no parecer tan hostil, el pelirrojo se limitó a sonreírle, mientras se presentaba-. Me llamo Lavi. Encantado._

_Después de eso, Lavi le entregó una carta a Allen, de parte de Miranda Lotto, la nueva exorcista._

_Esa había sido la primera interacción que, como Lavi, el 49º registro, había hecho con el Destructor del Tiempo. Siempre había tratado de fingir sus sonrisas, de imitar cualquier tipo de sentimiento, siempre manteniéndose imparciales a ellos. Desde que se había unido a la Orden Oscura, había perdido un poco de aquella habilidad que poseía para estar imparcial ante todo, pero Allen, incluso desde aquel mismo momento, había comenzado a minar todas sus defensas._

_El mismo día que había podido cruzar sus primeras palabras con Allen, le ofreció salir a pasear para que el chico pudiese distraerse un poco. No sabía por qué, pero el mismo momento en el que lo había visto, podía reconocer algo que se encontraba tanto en Allen como en él mismo, pero no sabía aún que la naturaleza de aquella similitud._

_- ¿Te puedo llamar "Moyashi", Allen?- le preguntó Lavi, mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad. Pudo ver la reacción clara de molestia por parte del menor, por lo que decidió explicarse-. Yuu siempre te llama así._

_- ¿Yuu?_

_- ¿Eh? ¿No lo sabías?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, sorprendido y agregó, explicando-. El nombre de pila de Kanda es Yuu. Yuu Kanda..._

_- No lo sabía... - se sinceró el chico-. Como todo el mundo le llama Kanda, pues..._

_- La próxima vez prueba llamarle así. ¡De seguro que se le salen los ojos de las orbitas!- le sugirió Lavi, con una cara divertida. No sabía por qué, pero suponía que el albino le haría caso. Se veía tan delicado e indefenso que, si le decía Yuu al japonés, tendría que salir en defensa de Allen. Tal vez era que tenía esa impresión de debilidad de Allen por haberlo conocido muy herido, pero le entraban unas ganas enormes de protegerlo, como si el albino realmente lo necesitase..._

_A medida que pasaron los días al lado de él, las cosas comenzaban a cambiar lentamente. Cada día, en cada conversación y en cada misión conocía un lado distinto de Allen. A pesar de que el chico, por sus palabras, se veía demasiado maduro para su corta edad, se daba cuenta de que seguía siendo solo un niño, por lo que las ganas de abrazarlo, ya sea por cualquier nimio motivo, se hacían cada vez más constantes. Nunca había sentido, a lo largo de sus dieciochos años de vida, la necesidad de mantener tanta cercanía con nadie, ni siquiera con la familia que había dejado, hace tantos años, atrás, pero Allen le provocaba esa necesidad._

_- ¡¡Lavi, no me abraces!!- protestaba Allen, mientras trataba de sacarse de encima a Lavi, quien no dudaba en aferrarse más al chico, tratando de llevarle la contra. Iban caminando por un puente antiguo, en un lugar campestre perdido en Europa, por lo que transitaba poca gente._

_- ¡¿Por qué?!- le preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras hacía pucheros._

_- Me da vergüenza- le contestó Allen, un poco sonrojado._

_- No debería darte vergüenza, después de todo somos amigos...- le respondió Lavi, sin siquiera pensarlo. ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Qué eran amigos? ¡¡Eso era imposible!! Él era un aprendiz de Bookman y Allen solo... sin embargo, algo le impedía terminar esa frase._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Lavi y Allen se dedicaban a buscar a Krory dentro del tren. El nuevo exorcista les había dicho que iría a recorrer el tren, pues era la primera vez que estaba en uno, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo para tratarse solo de un simple paseo. Caminaron por el largo pasillo, hasta que abrieron una puerta que conectaban con otro vagón._

_- ¡¡Krory!!- gritaron ambos al unísono al ver a su nuevo compañero en calzoncillos, mientras otros tres tipos mantenían en alto varias cartas. Por lo visto, aquellos hombres se habían dedicado a estafar al iluso exorcista._

_- Perdonen, pero esta zona está prohibida para jóvenes- les advirtió un tipo pálido, que usaba grandes y redondos anteojos y de cabello desordenado. Apenas les hubo advertido, se dirigió nuevamente a Krory, sosteniendo una picara sonrisa-. ¿Así que esas tenemos? Juguemos otra ronda._

_- N-No... pero... esto- murmuró Krory_

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Krory?- le preguntó Allen, en un tono comprensivo._

_Mientras el rumano le explicaba a Allen la situación, los otros hombres aprovechaban de convencer a Krory de quedarse jugando hasta el final. Apenas Allen los vio un segundo, los retó a jugar otra partida, pero esta vez sería él el que jugaría contra los vagabundos. Al principio, Lavi se sorprendió, pues no se esperaba para nada esa reacción de parte del albino. Lo más probable era que perdiese, pero no se veía capaz de ayudarlo, pues su entrenamiento como Bookman no incluía clases para ganar ese tipo de juegos._

_- Escalera Real- les anunció el albino, con una angelical sonrisa. Solo llevaban tres rondas, las que habían sido suficientes para que Allen recuperase todo lo que Krory había perdido, además de quedarse con todas las pertenencias de los vagabundos. Lavi miraba la situación totalmente sorprendido, pues no se esperaba ese tipo de comportamiento por parte del menor. En el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, se había formado la opinión de que se trataba de un chico con un pasado desafortunado, un poco solitario y que, a pesar de todo trataba de mostrar siempre una gran sonrisa. Cortés por sobretodo y una persona correcta. Pero se equivocaba, pues el lado oscuro de Allen estaba a flote, mostrando que el albino podía transformarse en un demonio en cosa de segundos._

_Aunque había visto ya muchas facetas de Allen, en vez de desengañarse, de pensar que aquel chico no era tan puro ni, mucho menos, tan desolado como parecía, le daban más ganas de hacerlo sonreír, y de protegerlo..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_- Tú eres...- murmuró Lavi sorprendido, pues no se terminaba de creer completamente quien había pasado al lado suyo. Sin embargo, aquella burlona sonrisa, de aquel tipo moreno, no podía olvidarla. Al igual que Lavi, Lenalee tampoco pudo evitar acordarse de quien se trataba._

_- ¡Es imposible que olvide su rostro!- exclamó el pelirrojo, totalmente embebido de una furria asesina. Apenas él y Krory descendieron, frente al Noah, se quedaron viéndolo por unos instantes. ¡¡No cabía duda!! Aquel bastardo era el asesino de Allen, le que se lo había arrebatado. La única vez en que Allen realmente lo había necesitado, no había podido protegerlo y solo quedaba aquella carta que atesoraba como si se tratase del chico mismo._

_-¡Él es el Noah que asesino a Allen esa noche!- exclamó Lenalee, señalando lo evidente, mientras que Tyki los miraba con una expresión burlona._

_Era obvio. Lo mataría y lo destrozaría. No podía permitir que aquel bastardo hubiese asesinado a... la única persona que había amado en toda su vida. Tyki comenzó a hablarle, pero tal vez por la rabia, era incapaz de escucharlo. No quería escuchar esa voz, así que se limitó a pedirle que se callara su puta boca._

_- Todavía está vivo... – le comunicó Tyki, mientras continuaba sosteniendo esa sonrisa. Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría. En ese momento no le creyó, pero en un rato más, cuando la batalla había concluido, pudo comprobar que era cierto, pues Allen mismo se presento en el campo de batalla. A pesar de que, por la sorpresa, no supo cómo reaccionar, era el día más feliz en su vida._

_Apenas habían entrado al Arca, pudo ver finalmente por qué le gustaba tanto Allen. No era simplemente por su aspecto un poco desvalido o por tener un halo de misterio rodeándole, sino que también por la esperanza que Allen guardaba, es decir, por la esperanza que él, como aprendiz de Bookman había perdido al desilusionarse de la raza humana. Al fin se había decidido a aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos por él. Lo que sentía por el albino era mucho más que simple compañerismo o curiosidad. Era amor. Cuando creyó haberlo perdido para siempre, se pudo dar cuenta de ello, sin contar que no podía dejar de estar pendiente de él..._

Abrió los ojos, pudiendo contemplar un tono blanco borroso. Desde que habían llegado del Arca que no lo veía. Pestañeo varias veces, hasta que por fin pudo contemplar con total claridad su entorno. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí? Lo último que podía recordar era que se encontraban Allen, Yuu y él en el baño y que estaba peleándose con Yuu por Allen. Sonaba un poco melodramático, pero estaba seguro que eso es lo último que había estado haciendo. A pesar de ello, ahora se encontraba en la enfermería y con un dolor de cabeza terrible, sin contar con el dolor de sus mejillas. ¿Yuu había ganado la pelea?

- ¡¡Qué bueno que despertaste, Lavi!!- exclamó una suave voz a su lado, la que el pelirrojo no tardó en reconocer.

- ¿Lenalee?- murmuró Lavi, mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza, pues un punzante dolor se hizo presente en su nuca- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó, pues los recuerdos después de prepararse para pelear con Yuu seguían siendo confusos.

- Te golpeaste... mejor dicho, te golpearon...- respondió la muchacha, de manera dudosa, mientras que el pelirrojo la apremiaba para que continuase-. Allen-kun te golpeo...

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto Lavi, totalmente impactado. ¿Allen lo había golpeado? ¿Por qué haría eso? No podía terminar de creerle a la china, pues él se había puesto a pelear con Yuu solo para defenderlo... tratando de entender un poco más la situación, continúo preguntando-. ¿Y Yuu?

- ¿Kanda? Bueno, a él también lo golpeo Allen-kun- le respondió la china, mientras reía de una forma nerviosa-. ¿Qué les pasó? Es muy inusual que Allen-kun este golpeando a diestra y siniestra... le pregunté, pero en vez de contestarme, cambio la conversación.

- Es que… llamé a Kanda por su nombre de pila y se enojo más que las otras veces-. Le contestó Lavi, mientras la peli verde giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, con un semblante de desaprobación-. De seguro Allen nos debe haber detenido…

- Eso explicaría la reacción de Kanda- murmuró Lenalee, ante la mirada curiosa del aprendiz de Bookman, por lo que decidió explicarse-. Apenas despertó, se puso a gritar furioso algo así como…- acto seguido la chica se aclaró un poco la garganta y, en su mejor esfuerzo, continuo, tratando de imitar la voz del exorcista japonés-. ¡¡Maldito Moyashi!! ¡¡Te rebanaré!!- y concluyó, hablando ya con normalidad-. O algo así. Lo bueno es que la enfermera no dejo salir a Kanda. Imagínate como se hubiese puesto a pelear con Allen-kun si la jefa de las enfermeras no lo hubiese detenido…

"_Si, como no… Yuu de seguro solo quería seguir besuqueando a Allen"_ pensó con una amargura irónica el pelirrojo pero, contradictoriamente, esbozo una relajada sonrisa, tratando de no hacer notar su molestia. ¡Espera! ¿Acaso él no había besado, también a la fuerza, a Allen cuando iban de camino al Vaticano? Bien, darse cuenta de eso solo le hacía remorderse un poco la conciencia, pero casi de inmediato, las palabras de Allen se le venían a la mente.

_- ¿Po- po- Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto Allen, un poco confuso. Lavi se había separado de sus labios y se limitaba a abrazarlo, mientras seguían en aquel carruaje que se dirigía a la santísima sede del Vaticano. Si los hombres que habían enviado para que los fuesen a buscar al tren hubiesen visto aquello, de seguro estarían en un auto de fe, ardiendo en una hoguera o, tal vez por más diplomacia, los torturarían hasta la muerte en algún lugar escondido._

_- Me gustas mucho Allen…- murmuró el pelirrojo, con un poco de dificultad, pues era la primera vez que sentía aquello y, por consecuencia, le costaba un poco demostrarlo._

_Apenas Lavi le hubo respondido, el albino no pudo evitar separarse violentamente del abrazo de su compañero. El pelirrojo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente por unos instantes en los que el menor le miraba con semblante contrariado._

_- Lavi, yo…- comenzó a murmurar Allen._

_- No te fuerces Allen- lo interrumpió Lavi, mientras volvía a tomar asiento delante de Allen y continuo, esbozando una gran sonrisa-. No es necesario que me respondas ahora. Yo te esperaré- concluyó, ante la asombrada y ruborizada cara de Allen._

Si. Desde ese día había esperado la respuesta de Allen, cada vez con más ansiedad e impaciencia. En un momento había llegado a perder las esperanzas, pues creyó que Allen no le respondía solo para dañar sus sentimientos. Pero ahora dudaba de ello porque, ¿qué razón tendría Allen como para negarse a que Yuu lo besará, si llevaban una relación desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo?

- ¿Y Allen? ¿Dónde está?- se atrevió a preguntar el aprendiz de Bookman. Ya no aguantaba más esta incertidumbre. Estaba decidido. Le preguntaría en ese mismo momento a Allen, pues la espera había sido excesiva para él. Sabía y tenía muy presente que aquella decisión era muy egoísta de su parte, pero no se hubiese esperado, cuando le aseguro a Allen que el esperaría pasivamente la respuesta, que el albino se demorase tanto en responderle.

- Creo que me dijo que estaría en la azotea - murmuró Lenalee.

- Bien…- murmuró el pelirrojo para sí, mientras tiraba las sabanas de la camilla y se levantaba. Apenas hubo posado sus pies sobre el suelo, caminó veloz hacia la puerta, aún descalzo y con la ropa de la enfermería. Sin pensarlo dos veces, posó sus dedos sobre el pomo de la puerta y, casi al mismo tiempo pudo sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Adonde crees que vas, Lavi?- murmuró una voz, de forma terrorífica, la que Lavi no tardó en reconocer-. A los exorcistas no les está permitido sobre esforzarse cuando están lesionados.

- Je-jefa de las enfermeras…- murmuró el pelirrojo, girando el rostro y aterrado de ver a la susodicha en persona.

- La misma- le respondió esta y agregó molesta, mientras lo arrastraba de una oreja-. Deberías estar tomando reposo. ¡¡Estos exorcistas!! ¡¡No cuidan su salud como deben…!!

- ¡Me duele! ¡¡Ay!! ¡¡Que me quedo sin oreja!!- se quejó Lavi, mientras trataba de zafarse pero, con una sola mirada de la jefa de las enfermeras, se quedo callado. Lo mejor era que la respuesta de Allen aguardase un poco más. Prefería esperar que sufrir una represalia por parte de la jefa de las enfermeras.

Fin: Razones: Amor

By: Nana Walker

N/A: ¡Por fin terminé este capi! * Se va a ver el capi 16 de Durarara *. Por un momento pensé que no lo tendría para hoy, pero finalmente pude terminarlo. Espero que les haya gustado. Si sé que este capi fue como un pequeño break a tanta cosa que había ocurrido en los tres capis anteriores, pero no hay nada de relleno (aunque me haya dado la gana de poner uno que otro momento laven de la serie xDU, para poder "ilustrar" de cierta forma, la manera en que Lavi se fue enamorando de Allen *-*… también habrá un capi con rememoraciones de momentos Yuullen * va a buscar a Pili-neechan para que la ayude con eso -.-U*). Bien que más…. A la extensión… me salió mucho más largo xDU… ¡En el otro capi! Mucha tensión, lo juró (además de que saldrá la pelea entre Lavi y Kanda xDU) y otros sucesos xD

Bien pos eso. No sé que más agregar, así que me voy a los agradecimientos a: **lhitium** ( Gracias por tu review…XD ya sabía que el capi anterior te gustaría XD… tengo una duda, te gusta el KandaxAlma? Lo digo por tu comentario anterior n_nU, claro está. Me alegro mucho de que la aparición de Lavi y el capi 3, en general te hayan alegrado. Y si, hay varias lavenistas que me han pedido que avise cuando llegue el momento del lemon Yuullen, así que no te preocupes, que avisare cuando salga ;D… asdasd… espero que este capi no haya estado tan malo u.u… bye bye y cuídate mucho *O*) **deskdraik** ( Gracias por tu review…asdasd…. Ya te imagino temblando de ver a las cosplayers del Yuullen 69 xDDDDD…. Espero que esta conti no haya estado tan mala XDU, bye bye y cuidate n-n) **Hitomi Nakenshy** (Gracias por tu review… espero que esta conti no te haya decepcionado tanto -.-U… Lo de quien golpeo más a quien y lo de la nueva deuda de Allen se verán en los siguientes capis ;D… lo juro *se pone la mano en su corazón derecho*… bye bye :D) **Furbymanyaka **(Muchas gracias por tu review n_n… asdasd.. ahí esta la conti y espero que te haya gustado) **Oblid** (Gracias por tu review… en el próximo capi se verá la pelea ;D… que mala soy muajaja ¬u¬) **aishiteru-sama **( Muchas gracias por tu review n_n… XDU parece que al 99,9% de las lavenistas sufren y tienen los mismos síntomas cuando ven la palabra "Yullen" xDU… Me alegro mucho de que te hayas atrevido a leerlo hasta ese capi (considerando que el primero era fluff de Yuullen xDU)… sobre la pareja definitiva, lo quiero dejar en suspenso n_n… XDU dios me imagine a Lavi vestido a lo Seiji de Midori no Hibi (cuando Kouta sueña con que Seiji sale de príncipe) y no pude evitar matarme de la risotada estrambótica xDDDDD… La pelea, bue saldrá en el próximo capi, pero creo que Lavi, si se llegase a enterar, sería más adelante (no me imagino a Bakanda gritándole la verdad al baka usagi solo de malo n_n) Y por lo del lemon Yuullen, gomen ya lo prometí y no me gusta echarme atrás con las promesas que hago así que supongo que caeré al infierno de Dante, con maldición Laven incluida (a todo esto, cual es esa maldición??? xDU) Bye bye y cuidate mucho *u*) **PolidL-Chan**(Muchas gracias por tu review… xDU… No sé, pero supongo que cuando uno encuentra despreciable algo es porque lo odia, ¿no?... Morí con el WTH xDDD… Ojala te haya ido bien con tu desafío de no ver yaoi (aunque tampoco es tan terrible xD)… bye bye y cuídate mucho *0*) **Gintoki-s girl**(Muchas gracias por tu review n_n y me alegro que te haya gustado la historia… en el próximo capi prometo muchas más acción ¡Yay! Bye bye) **Seiko Matsuzawa **(Muchas gracias por tu review Seiko-chan~ … asdeasde… supongo que para este capi esperabas otra cosa… gomen, te prometo que el otro capi habrá mucha acción. Y ¡Sí! Allen es el uke ideal *-*, Bye bye y cuídate ;D) **yami hai **( Muchas gracias por tu review… sobre quien se quedara con Moyashi, pues lo dejó para más adelante ;D… bye bye) **Kazumii**(Muchas gracias por tu review y me alegro mil de que te este gustando :D… Lo de la pareja, pues lo dejaré para más adelante *ríe nerviosamente*… XDDD morí, nunca había escuchado que al Yuullen le dijeran asquero Yuullen (de todos modos te apoyo en que Yuu es de Alma ~)… arigato por los halagos .//////////////.U … Créeme, no eres la única que me ha recriminado el tardarme tanto con las contis de mis fics, pero el mundo real me copa muchísimo tiempo T^T… bye bye y cuídate mucho ;D…) **kagame **( Gracias por tu review ;D…asdad ahí está la conti (aunque dudo que te haya gustado xD) pero te prometo que el otro capi estará mejor ;D)

También quería agradecer a toda la gente que se ha leído este fic * se inclina*

Y Recuerden. ¡¡Su review es mi sueldo TwT!! (agita una lata dada por una de sus lectoras)

Sin más que decir, me despido, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente~


	5. Razones: Amistad

N/A: Holas gente~! Por fin, después de mucho tiempo (omitirá poner cuanto a pasado) puedo actualizar. Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente linda que se lee este fic ;-;… realmente me hace feliz ver sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus asignaciones a favoritos de esta historia TwT…

owo! Cambiando de tema XD!... Mori… hace unos cuantos días atrás me lei el ultimo capi de DGray-man salido a la fecha (199)… y me enamore XDD! Ahora, además de ser fan del Laven, también soy fan del KandaxAlma (Kandalma(?))… *-*… incluso me hizo llorar ese capi ;-;

Ahora, antes de ir al capi, quería dar dos avisos, antes de que se me olviden xD:

*Abrí una votación en mi profile para que escojan que fic quiere que actualice más rápido. El que gane, obviamente será actualizado más seguido. En un principio las votaciones eran hasta el 31 de agosto pero se alargaron hasta el 31 de octubre ;D

* Para las personas que quieran enterarse de cada actualización de mis fics y no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction, pueden seguirme a través de twitter (si…me acabo de hacer uno, aunque me cuesta mucho entender su funcionamiento -.-U… las nuevas tecnologías me ganan XD) y de Facebook (si me agregan a este último, rogaría que se identificasen, para saber quiénes son :D). Pueden encontrar los enlace de estos en mi profile de Fanfiction :Du.

Ahora si… vamos al capi.. ojala lo disfruten ;D

_**Dineral de Amor**_

_**Capitulo 05: Razones: Amistad**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama. Morí con el capi 199… lo sabia! Kanda ama a Alma 8D!... y es un maldito romántico tsundere~

El albino miró a ambos lados, francamente preocupado, al ver como Kanda empuñaba la mango de Mugen, preparado para reaccionar al leve movimiento que hiciese Lavi. Por su parte, el pelirrojo maldecía su descuido interiormente, al no traer encima su Inocencia. Ahora entendía los insultos de Bookman, cuando le decía lo tonto que era y también comprendía, dicho sea de paso, la razón del apodo que le había asignado su condiscípulo oriental. Comenzó a evaluar que probabilidades tenía de ganar y, casi enseguida, dejo de tener vanas esperanzas. Solo le quedaba ir a la pelea, a tontas y locas, y esperar que todo saliese, si no perfecto, por lo menos con consecuencias leves.

- Etto… ¿por qué no hablamos esto de forma pacífica… los tres?- sugirió Allen, mientras gotitas de nerviosismo se le resbalaban por la nuca.

- ¡Tsk! ¡Esto es tu culpa Baka Moyashi!- le replico el japonés, sin dirigirle la mirada-. ¡Ahora no te metas!

- ¡ ¿A quién le dices Baka Moyashi, retardado?- soltó, sin siquiera premeditarlo, como si fuera parte de un dúo cómico y, molesto consigo mismo, se regaño mentalmente.

- ¡Deja de joder!- le rugió, girándose en dirección al quinceañero. Esta situación lo tenía harto como para que, además, el Moyashi se pusiese a molestar con sus sugerencias pacificas maricas. Sin darse cuenta, apenas se volteó en dirección a Lavi, recibió un puñetazo en pleno rostro, propinado por el aprendiz de Bookman.

- ¿Le dí…?- se preguntó a sí mismo el pelirrojo, impactado al darse cuenta que había golpeado a KANDA. Vamos, que la cosa no era tan simple tratándose la victima de un japonés que, fácilmente, podría superar a Marte y a Hades juntos, en su tenebrosidad y fuerza. El peli azul, furioso, se limpió las comisuras de los labios, con rabia, frotándoselas con el dorso de su mano.

- ¡Me las pagarás, Baka Usagi!- le amenazó, mientras le lanzaba una patada, girándose apoyado en su pie izquierdo, la que Lavi evito, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y ladeando su cabeza. Sin embargo el japonés, sin desenvainar a Mugen, la dirigió a la cabeza de Lavi, para dejarlo inconsciente, pero el pelirrojo interpuso su antebrazo para detener el golpe, el cual se estampó con brusquedad en sus huesos. Lavi, para poder separarse de Kanda, lanzo un puñetazo, el cual el japonés detuvo con la palma de su mano y, veloz, atrapo el puño de Lavi entre sus dedos, aprovechando para doblarle el brazo y colocarlo pegado a la espalda de su dueño.

- Ugh…- se quejo el aprendiz de Bookman, a causa de que el oriental no guardaba ni siquiera un rastrojo de compasión, doblándole más y más el brazo detrás de su espalda-. ¡Yuu-chan, no seas malvado!- gritó, en tono juguetón (a pesar de que el momento no lo ameritaba para nada)- ¡Qué me dejarás sin brazo!

- Que buena idea- le felicitó el japonés y añadió, mientras forzaba más el brazo de su contrincante en aquella punzante posición-. Y deja de llamarme por mi nombre de pila…

- ¡Ah!- grito Bookman junior, incapaz de aguantar más el dolor que le causaba el ataque del exorcista japonés. Pudo escuchar una pequeña risita proveniente de Kanda. ¡Lo sabia! ¡Yuu era un sádico! Bueno, saber eso no resolvía el problema de que hacer para librarse del agarre del joven de cabellos azules.

Decidido, más por el dolor que le causaba esa posición que por cualquier otra cosa, lanzo una patada a cualquier sitio, topándose con la rodilla de kan da quien, debido al dolor que le provocó el golpe propinado por el pelirrojo en un lugar sensible de su rodilla, aflojo el agarre, oportunidad que el conejo no desaprovecho para zafarse y dirigirle un nuevo golpe a Kanda.

- Ni te creas que podrás lograrlo, conejo- le amenazó, mientras, furibundo, desenvainaba a Mugen, para cumplir con la amenaza que siempre le lanzaba a pelirrojo.

El japonés, sin perder tiempo, ladeo el filo de su katana, listo para rebanar a ese molesto conejo de una vez por todas. Por su parte, el rostro de Lavi se contorsiono en una mueca de espanto al percatarse de que esta vez REALMENTE Kanda lo rebanaría. Ya solo quedaban escasos centímetros para que el peli azul, de un solo golpe limpio, dejase a Bookman sin sucesor.

- ¡CRONW BELT!- se escuchó el grito de una voz, seguido del golpe de unas largas tiras blancas, que se aferraron a la cabeza de ambos y, con violencia desmedida, los azotó contra la pared cubierta de cerámica, conllevando la destrucción del muro. El albino, dándose cuenta que se había pasado un poco en la manera que había usado para detener la pelea, se dirigió corriendo, con un semblante de aflicción en el rostro, en dirección a los cuerpos de Lavi y Kanda que yacían en el piso, cubiertos con trozos de la pared recientemente destruida- ¡Lavi, Kanda! ¡ ¿Se encuentran bien?- gritó, mientras sacaba los trozos de material y los ladeaba boca arriba-. C-Creo que me pase…- balbució nervioso e, incorporándose, fue a pedir ayuda a la enfermería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Creo que no debería acercarse al paciente- le advirtió una de las enfermeras de la enfermería, al ver entrar a Allen en la estancia. El albino, iba decidido a dejar en claro las cosas, como debía ser, con Kanda y, luego, con Lavi también. No quería que por su culpa, Lavi y Kanda se peleasen, considerando que ya llevaban varios años juntos en la Orden, combatiendo hombro con hombro (aunque el japonés nunca lo aceptase).

- No se preocupe- le rebatió Allen, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa calmada, tratando de tranquilizar e infundirle sosiego a la enfermera-. No ocurrirá nada si me acercó…- concluyó, mientras se reía por dentro al reflexionar que, lo último que había pronunciado, sonaba como si se refiriese a un animal salvaje. Tal vez Kanda, en cierto sentido, lo era.

Caminó, a ritmo normal, hasta que descorrió las cortinas que separaban la cama que ocupaba Kanda de las demás, encontrándose al peli azul, sentado en la camilla, con la expresión similar a la que pondría un demonio al ver a una presa inocente.

- Te rebanaré, Moyashi- le amenazó, aún sin tener a mano el instrumento que servía para dicho propósito. Allen, un poco molesto ante el apodo por el cual el oriental aún lo llamaba, se sentó al lado de él y corrió las cortinas, para tener un poco de privacidad en la conversación con su compañero de Inocencia.

- Mi nombre es Allen…- murmuró molesto y continuo, tratando de no desviarse del tema que quería hablar con su compañero-. Venía a hablar contigo por lo de ayer.

- Tsk.

- Yo… tal vez no deje contigo bien en claro las cosas el otro día…- comenzó a explicar y agregó, más decidido, mientras Kanda, claramente molesto, se limitaba a sentarse y colocar los pies en el suelo-. Yo… solo quería terminar con eso… tú ya sabes, de hacerlo p-por dinero, por-

- ¿Y tus jodidas cuentas?- le interrumpió Kanda, lanzándole una mirada de reojo.

- Ya me las arreglaré de alguna forma- le respondió, esbozando una sonrisa irregular. A pesar que, la mayoría de las veces, sonreía por mero acto reflejo, esta vez la sonrisa era totalmente sincera ya que, por primera vez, podía sentir que Kanda, de una u otra forma, lo apreciaba y lo demostraba con esa escueta pregunta-. Sé que Lavi y tú han estado peleándose por mi culpa… no me gustaría que se enemistaran solo por m-mí…- concluyó, sonrojado, mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Moyashi- le llamó el chico de cabello largo.

- ¿Qué?- contestó este, mientras volvía a dirigirle la mirada a Kanda, sin imaginarse lo que el oriental haría. El espadachín, diligente, tomo el brazo humano de Allen y, apegándolo contra la pared, de manera violenta, llevo sus labios a los del albino y, sin ninguna sutileza, lo besó, explorando su cavidad, voraz, como si fuese un animal hambriento. Comenzó a atraerlo hacia sí, mientras su lengua buscaba la cooperación de la lengua del caucásico, saboreando el sabor de su boca, matizado con un dejo dulce, ese asqueroso sabor que odiaba. Apenas hubo concluido, se separó lentamente del menor, soltándolo.

- ¡Tsk! Hablas mucho, Moyashi…- murmuró, volviéndose a sentar en la camilla.

Por unos cuantos segundos, que resultaron una eternidad para el "inocente" quinceañero, el silencio gobernó en ese pequeño compartimento de la enfermería. Podía escucharse el rumor de pasos, suaves y blandos sobre el duro piso de cerámica, los murmullos de las enfermeras medicando a los pocos pacientes que concurrían a esa estancia y otros sonidos de menor importancia que acaecían, de vez en cuando.

- ¡T-Tú!- gritó, mientras se alzaba de repente-. ¡ ¿Por qué no escuchas a la gente?

- No me importa.

- ¿Eh?

- Si ese conejo cree que se podrá quedar contigo así como así… está muy equivocado. Si quiere guerra, lo rebanare.

Allen Walker se quedo mirándolo perplejo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Y, por primera vez en su vida, hubiese deseado no haberle seguido el juego a Kanda en "aquella" ocasión.

Fin: Razones: Amistad

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Les ha gustado el capi? Espero que sí TwT… si sé, había prometido que serían más largos en extensión, pero no puedo xD! Espero haber complacido a las Yuullenistas en este capi *le llega maldición Laven*… ya que había dejado el yuullen un poco de lado (el lado Laven de la fuerza me atrae demasiado XDu). Para la peña linda que me sigue en mis otros fics… bue, la actualización de "Enamorándome de tu sombra" tardará una o una semana y media más de lo previsto, debido a que participare en un concurso literario de cuentos (el primero en el que participo) *se revuelca* por lo que debo enfocarme a escribir el cuento para enviarlo ;-;… Estoy emocionadísima /… ya que será mi primera vez 1313 XD!

En fin, ahora me voy a los agradecimientos a:

_**Gintoki-s girl**_: Muchas gracias por tu review~ Me alegro mucho que el capi anterior te haya gustado :D!... gomen por ser tan bitch y tardarme tanto en actualizar ;-;… hontou ni… gomen… espero que este te haya gustado ;D

_**deskdraik:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review, Kiromi-chan~ aún falta para los rememoramientos Yuullen XD! (además debe pedirle ayuda a una de sus neechans para que la ayude con eso xDu)… de seguro me quieres matar por este capi *se esconde*… Kiromi-chan... Nana te quiere… no la mates ;A;

_**aishiteru-sama**_: Muchas gracias por tu review :D!... me alegra mucho que el capi anterior te haya gustado (aunque tengo casi por seguro que, en este, solo me quieres asesinar XD!)… Etto… Nana es fan del Laven a morir… pero creo que los escritores deben escribir de todo… y no es bueno aserrarse en un solo lado (esto lo digo con toda buena intención n-n)

_**karina-chan**_: Muchas gracias por tu review~ XD! me mato eso del trio… XD! por dios, si hace eso, seria demasiado goloso (y obtendría la envidia de la mayoría xDU)

_**KawaiiSophie:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review~… y me alegra mucho que este fic te este gustando :D! Créeme, no eres la única que no comprende a Allen en este fic (a mí también me pasa, estúpidamente (eso de estúpidamente lo digo porque la trama es mía xDu y sin embargo no entiendo el porqué de la reacciones tan controvertidas de Allen XDU)… creo que el albino, en este fic se me escapa de las manos xDu). Menos mal que no están quedando OoC… es que odio el Ooceismo… (aunque parece que en este capi Kanda me quedó Ooc D: ). Espero que este capi te haya gustado :D!

_**Aswang:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review :D! Y me alegra mucho que el capi anterior te haya gustado... y si, Lavi es tan tierno… cuando nos lo imaginamos con orejas xD!

_**mily-nee**_: Muchas gracias por tu review neechan~ mujer.. Deberías aparecerte más seguido por el face xD! Para que hablásemos *3*… Me haces sentir mal cuando dices que solo por mi amas el yaoi (es como si te guiara por el mal camino xDu)… espero que este capi te haya gustado ;D

_**DIANA:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review n_n… y espero que este capi te haya gustado ;D!

También quería agradecer a toda la peña linda que apoya este fic *se inclina*

Nana espera impaciente sus comentarios, teorías conspirativas(?), criticas constructiva sy tomatazos con respeto :Du

Y recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense miles mis amores y que el poder de la Inocencia y de Ange-sama los proteja y cuide ahora y siempre :B


End file.
